1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and apparatus for treating molten metal in which an addition of an alloying material or a reagent is made to a bath of the molten metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the steel industry such additions are made, for example, to impart machinability-improving characteristics to a steel or to desulphurise a steel melt. An alloying addition frequently practised in the steel industry is that of lead. Examples of this practice can be found in our United Kingdom patent specification Nos. 1,322,711, 1,322,712 and 1,487,925. Two of these specifications are directed to a twin ladle practice and the other relates to a single ladle technique incorporating inert gas bubbling for stirring the melt and ensuring adequate dispersion and uniform distribution of the lead within the melt. The present invention is particularly directed towards improving this latter technique.